sigil_boundfandomcom-20200215-history
Mui-Mui Tai-Tai Cheng
Mui-Mui Tai-Tai Cheng Known by professional thieves as Green Tea, Mui-Mui Tai-Tai Cheng is a Dragonborn monk of the ShadTai Clan, a leader of the Way of Shadows and the last known survivor of the ShadTai Clan. While she is well known as an impeccable jewel thief, she has often been the subject of great controversy. Many mark her as a traitor to the ShadTai Clan and the sole reason for its demise. Mui-Mui Tai-Tai Cheng has rarely been seen. Her whereabouts are passed by word of mouth. The latest word is that she lives in the shadows of the vast forest surrounding the city of Abaruthven. * Alignment: Chaotic Good * Flaws: ** Poor Handling of Emotions ** Impatient ** Intolerant ** Arrogant ** Stubborn & Dominant ** Cold/Ruthless Parents & Childhood When Mui Mui was born, her mother, Queen Mai-Mai Tai-Tai prayed to the gods that her child would be born a male so that the Chen Dynasty may finally be complete. She got Mui Mui, a female dragon. The Dragon Queen showed no mercy. Strict and disciplined, Mui Mui became a perfect soldier throughout her childhood. Mui Mui always struggled to explain the disdain with her strict mother's powerful hand. At an early age, Mui Mui became friends with a group from inside the walls of the training dojo. The Royal Tea Clan was made up of royal family heirs and it is here where Mui Mui got the nickname, Green Tea. Mui Mui was confused as to why this all-male group would accept her. King Chen was enthralled with Mui Mui, but the Queen saw her husband's love as weak and Mui Mui was prohibited to see her father while training to banish all emotional impurities. Mui Mui grew impatient. Mui Mui began to lash out at her mother for being such a bitch. The King accepted the Queen's terms but Mui Mui couldn't understand why her father was so useless in these situations. After some time, she also began to see The King's weakness. The Queen and her daughter were overcome by their stubbornness leading Mui Mui to run away, simultaneously being banished by The Queen. Poisoned in his sleep, King Chen passed away after Mui Mui was banished. The Queen, in her rage, banished all who opposed her and proclaimed to begin a new dynasty. Her Dynasty; rebranding herself Dragon Queen MaiTai. Sake and The Royal Tea Clan Early on in her training, Mui Mui joined a group from inside the walls of the training dojo. The Royal Tea Clan was made up of royal family aires. It is here where Mui Mui got the nickname, Green Tea because she couldn't relax. As the only female dragon, Mui Mui was always confused as to why the other Dragonborns would accept her. Most of the clan was made up of weaker fighters, made obvious during their vigorous training sessions. One small exception to this was Prince Sake Matcha. Mui Mui was still much better than him. Mui Mui became attracted to the Prince and started to spend less time drinking tea with The Clan. Mui Mui soon after decided that the members of the Royal Tea Clan were basically a bunch of stuffy rich bitches and grew intolerant of their rich bitch behaviors. On the eve of the moon eclipse, the Royal Tea Clan decided to throw a party and failed to invite Mui Mui. Howver, in her stubbornness, she crashed the party anyway. While dominating the room, it is said that she asked any of the dragons if they would challenge her. No one approached. It is on this night that Prince Sake Matcha and Mui Mui would have a night to remember. Mui Mui has been officially removed from The Royal Tea Clan. Criminal History As a soldier in training, Mui Mui was a star pupil who caught the eye of the Monk Chu Chu Sochu, the son of the leader of the ShadTai Clan. The ShadTai Clan was known for their mischievousness and thievery as all of their pupils studied the way of the shadow. It is said that Chu Chu Sochu recruited Green Tea on a job with the ShadTai but her impatience with the clan's meticulous planning made Green Tea upset and she started to steal on her own. After many more jobs, Green Tea realized that she was really good at stealing things and that perhaps she had found her calling. The ShadTai Clan warned her not to let prizes overtake her desires but she became annoyed and, in her arrogance, decided to start stealing things she noticed were more valuable. This is where it is said that she developed a keen sense of appraisal. Green Tea's ambitions got a hold of her and she stubbornly decided to steal the one thing that Chu Chu forbade her to touch: The Shou Lung Egg in an effort to prove to them that its sacredness was bullshit. It is said that she stole it swiftly and with ease. After stealing the priceless egg, The Clan was accused and Green Tea was questioned by the authorities. In her ruthlessness, she pointed to the other ShadTai and told authorities they had stolen the egg. The authorities took this very seriously and started killing every single ShadTai until the egg was brought forth. No one has yet to come forward. Motivations It is said that Green Tea was looking to master the art of stealing. Since she didn't believe in being pampered by the royal lifestyle, she instead wanted to be rich with the recognition of being the best thief in the world to spit her parents. Rumors were heard that Mui Mui was mentally stimulated by stealing, some say aroused by it; others say they cannot explain what is driving her. Mui Mui must be looking to be free of her past troubles but she's probably afraid that her recognition in the world will bring back the past to knock on her door. While she is fully in control of her own life, there is no doubt that she will fight to keep it that way. It is said that Green Tea was looking for a new group to lead and replace the hole left by the death of all her old comrades of the ShadTai. Mui Mui expects that her recognition will bring her happiness and freedom and believes everyone should be free to make their own choices. ShadTai Clan and OPanLai Clan The ShadTai Clan was formed in secrecy by Queen Mai Mai Tai Tai as an opposing force to the OPanLai Clan which taught, studied and mastered the Way of the Open Hand. For nearly ten years, the OPanLai Clan ruled over Shou Lung far to the east of the Forgotten Realms, a secret mystical place where The Ancient Four Schools were built and many Dragonborn monks are taught. When the OPanLai Clan became aware of the newly formed ShadTai Clan, a civil war broke out amongst all the clans in Shou Lung. These two clans have since been at odds and are sworn, enemies. While the ShadTai Clan hasn't been heard of for decades, the remaining clan members' whereabouts are still unknown. The Demise of The ShadTai Clan It has been said that the war was coming to an end, it was obvious the OPanLai Clan was winning. One night, during a ceremonial burying of the fallen OPanLai monks, Mui Mui was seen entering the OPanLai Clan's main tower and stealing the Mystical Shou Lung Egg, which is rumored to be the source of all Shou Lung's clans Ki (doubted by all Dragonborn monks). When the OPanLai Clan became aware of the missing egg, ShadTai members were captured and tortured for information. When no one would give up the whereabouts of the egg the clan was wiped out. The whereabouts of the last remaining survivors of the ShadTai Clan are unknown. Rumors *Green Tea is the name of her pet snake. *The Shou Lung Egg was buried in a mountain near the Iron Hand School. *Green Tea is the nickname of her brother who perished in the war at Shou Lung. *The ShadTai Clan was never wiped out. They all live in the shadows and have been growing steadily in numbers. *The egg was given to Mui-Mui Tai-Tai Cheng *Mui Mui is the last known survivor of the ShadTai Clan and that she alone knows where the egg is. *Some believe that egg was given to Ma-Mui Shu-Tai Chin grandparents many centuries ago by the original settlers of Shou Lung *She has horns which, if rubbed, cause her great pleasure. *Mui-Mui Tai-Tai Cheng gets hornier the more she steals. *She's a beast with wings. The only Dragonborn ever to have wings. *Her parents were both parts of a secret organization that practices all of the Monastic Traditions *If the Shou Lung egg hatches, it releases all the ki into the world.